


Reassigned

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Double Cross Committee, F/M, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Double Cross needs men." He looked over the top of his folder. "I told 'em I'd do 'em one better and send a lady."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassigned

"You're being reassigned," Phillips said, not looking up from his paper work.  
  
Peggy bristled but kept her voice level. "Sir, I have done my best not to let the Captain's death affect my work--"  
  
"Double Cross needs men." He looked over the top of his folder. "I told 'em I'd do 'em one better and send a lady."  
  
"Yessir," she said eventually.  
  
Phillips eyed her stiff posture. "Your work hasn't suffered and this isn't a punishment, Carter; you need a fresh start and I'm giving it to you whether you want it or not. Double Cross is perfect. You'll get to use your skills and you'll get to do it away from Rogers's ghost." Pausing, he added, "They're going to be restructuring MI6 after the war. You'll be in a perfect position to be involved with that. Bet there'll be a post-war position for you out of it, too."  
  
"And if that's not what I want?" she challenged.  
  
"Then you can leave after your enlistment is over, just the same as you would with SSR," he said, arching an eyebrow. "But it'll be to both MI6 and your loss. They need as many minds like yours as they can get, and do you really think you'll be happy as someone's housewife?"  
  
Peggy knew she'd go mad if she tried to be just a housewife. She'd flown high on her skill and to go back to the strictures society dictated for her would be stifling, enough so that when she and Steve had talked about after the war, she had insisted that they stay with the military in some capacity. Luckily, Steve had agreed, given the looming threat of war with the USSR in the near future. "When am I leaving?"  
  
"Oh-eight-hundred on Tuesday," Phillips said, letting her have her silence.


End file.
